bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unknown season
Um, it's been a while since one of the 9ASA production episodes has been revealed. So what about the last and final 9ASA production episode? Then hopefully the AASAxx production might finally be revealed (possibly for Season 11) It's only been less than three weeks, they've often had two weeks off in the past. I think they'll do this last one and then take a break for the actors to record the base work for the movie. Episodes need at least 8-9 months to get made and I think they can afford two months off if they then do the next lot over ten months from late Oct to Aug next year.DizzyDog (talk) 22:49, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Well possibly. But hopefully we might want to see one of the future seasons that has Bob's childhood flashback where Big Bob might possibly return sometime in the future seasons I hope Bob's Burgers might do an episode that's called Undercover Bosco. It might even be a reference to Undercover Boss, what do you think? About 9ASA22 Hey, what happened to 9ASA22? I just already realized that there's no episode title for it yet, and it's probably for the Season 10 finale and before the Bob's Burgers Movie comes next summer :No idea, maybe the power of negotiation led to an extra episode for 7 to cover the hour-long Bleakening under the condition they produce one less for a later season and more talks may have led to 8 being longer to sync up the broadcast and production seasons. They're definitely made less over the last two years with 20 eps in this year and 19 last year compared to 22 in earlier years.DizzyDog (talk) 00:49, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Halloween 2020 and Thanksgiving 2020 But shouldn't there be an another Halloween episode next season and somewhere around the AASAxx production run as well? I don't see any sign of it yet however. The episodes usually aren't made in order of the seasons. For example a Christmas episode was made in January after Christmas was over. That episode will obviously air after the Halloween episode which will likely be higher up in the production order since production season 10 is still being made. LW6W (talk) 18:41, February 9, 2020 (UTC) I'm now convinced there will be a Halloween episode and they just didn't post the script cover. They probably had a table read on Nov 8 or 15 which would make it episode 04 like last years special. Hopefully it will show on the copyright database soon.DizzyDog (talk) 23:22, February 9, 2020 (UTC) But what about an another Thanksgiving episode next season and somewhere around the AASAxx production run? I hope to God that it airs a month before Christmas, what do you guys think? The usual episodes will air don't worry. They are likely contracted to make holiday specials each year. LW6W (talk) 01:18, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Terminalator is believe will be the Thanksgiving episode, it will probably involve Gloria and Al flying up to visit.DizzyDog (talk) 09:19, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Hmm! That's gonna be a very interesting one if anyone asks me! I know Gloria and Al already appeared in the 2019 Christmas episode, but they're really back again for the 2020 Thanksgiving episode? It's been 9 years (back in 2011) since they first appeared, you know that, right? It was 2013 actually with their last appearance with It Snakes a Village. Still quite a few years ago regardless. LW6W (talk) 00:54, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Upcoming Episode Suggestions Hey guys, what if there might be an upcoming episode sometime next season that's called 'Undercover Bob'? Has anyone ever thought about that before? About One of the Future Seasons Well, I kinda hope that Bob's Burgers might do Season 12 as well too. Unless they want to do the 250th episode in one of the future seasons. The 250th epiosde probably won't happen until Season 14 in the future probably. The 250th episode is closer than you think. We are at 187 episodes known at this point with air dates. 200th will be broadcast season 11 and 250 should be broadcast season 13. LW6W (talk) 20:51, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Fox said the show will be going on for a long time. They'll get past 250 and equal KOTH's 259 with a two-season 44 episode renewal on top of what I assume will end up being 22 episodes for the currently in production tenth production season. I can only foresee what's been produced so far as there have been little to official announcements on the show's future.DizzyDog (talk) 22:22, February 16, 2020 (UTC) We don't know which episodes are going too be in this season, as of February 16, 2020. Triton22 (talk) 00:33, February 17, 2020 (UTC)Triton22 Also, after the AASAxx production cycle is over, I hope Bob's Burgers might do a table read for the BASAxx production cycle unless Bob's Burgers might do Season 12 in the future also